Monopoly
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: The seven play Monopoly on a lazy day at Camp Half-Blood after defeating Gaea.


**Author's Note:**

 **This one-shot is kind of all over the place. Sorry. This is inspired by a pin that was taken from Tumblr. Please review!**

Frank's POV

"Free day!"

"I love the Romans!"

"No training today!"

Those and similar cheers were heard throughout Camp Half-Blood. As praetor's, Reyna and I decided to pay the Greeks a visit. To celebrate our arrival Chiron announced that there would be no training. One day without training won't do any damage. We don't have another horrible prophecy right now, though I'm sure Ella and Rachel will find one in the Sibylline books.

Almost everyone found something to keep them busy. The Hermes cabin is pranking people, most of the Apollo cabin is working in the infirmary, and the Ares cabin is getting ready to kill the Hermes cabin in an attack led by Clarisse. I love Camp Half-Blood, almost as much as Camp Jupiter.

Notice how I said almost everyone found something to do. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and I have been so busy, that we don't even know what to do with all of this free time. We are all hanging out in Percy's cabin because it's empty except for him. Jason's is empty, too, but no one really wanted to hang out next to statues of Zeus in a dark, damp cabin.

"I'm so bored!" complains Percy.

"Then find something to do, Kelp Head," Annabeth says. You can tell that she is irritated by boredom, as well.

"Any suggestions?" Piper asks lazily laying on the floor.

"Nope," says Jason.

"Why don't we play a game?" I suggest, trying to keep everyone's spirit up.

"What game?" Annabeth asks.

"How about Monopoly?" I reply.

"I've played that!" Hazel exclaims.

"That's why I suggested it. I don't think any of us are up to explaining the twenty-first century right now," I say.

"I'll play," Piper says.

"Me, too," Valdez says as he takes apart whatever he was working on and puts the pieces back in his tool belt.

"Sure," Percy says.

"Why not?" Jason says.

"I guess I'll play if everyone else is," Annabeth mutters with a sigh.

"Cool! Um, does anyone have the game?" I ask.

"I do. I'll go get it out of my cabin," Annabeth says. She runs out the door. We wait patiently because we have nothing else to do. That's why we are playing the game after al.

"I'm back," Annabeth says as she walks in the door with the game box in hand.

"Great," Piper says. Annabeth starts to set up the game and organize the money.

"Is anyone opposed to me being the banker?" Annabeth asks.

"No," we all assure her. Annabeth has a determined look about her self and a scary glint in her eyes. All of us know better than to mess with her.

Annabeth deals out the money and we pick our pieces. Leo is the battleship, Piper is the thimble, Jason is the racecar, Annabeth is the wheelbarrow, Percy is the top hat, Hazel is the horse, and I am the dog.

We start the game. Seven is a lot of people for the game, but we don't care.

"Frank, it's your turn," Annabeth reminds me.

"Right," I say and roll the dice. Four and two. Six spaces. Wait, where's my piece?

"Hazel! Give it back!" I say.

"Fine," Hazel says and hands it back.

"You were on States Avenue," Annabeth says. I land on New York Avenue.

"You owe me sixteen dollars," Leo says. I hand him a ten, five, and one.

Ten minutes later we have all decided that Annabeth is insane.

"HAZEL LEVESQUE! STOP MOVING THE PIECES!" Annabeth screeches. Hazel drops the piece flying towards her.

"Sorry. I'm done," Hazel laughs.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asks tentatively.

"Nothing is wrong! Someone take his or her turn," she demands.

"It's your turn," Percy says.

"Right," she says and grabs the dice. She lands on Income Tax. Annabeth counts her money.

"Um, we don't have to play," I say. Annabeth's mental stability will be in danger if we keep playing.

"No! We are not quitting!" Annabeth refuses. "I'll mortgage Marvin Gardens."

"We really don't have to play. Don't beat yourself up about this. It's okay if you don't win," Percy says.

"I am a child of Athena. I don't lose," Annabeth says.

"But there's no strategy to Monopoly. It's pretty much a game of luck. You can't choose where you land," I say.

"Then I will make a strategy!" she exclaims. We decide to leave her alone and just play the game.

"Leo, please take your turn," Jason sighs.

"One sec. I'm busy," Leo says.

"Leo, take your turn and stop trying to build more realistic houses and hotels," Piper says with an exasperated sigh.

"Sure, Beauty Queen," Leo says and rolls the dice.

"You are all very frustrated. You are forgetful. Forget about my mortgage on Boardwalk. Forget about me saying this," Piper says as she turns the Boardwalk card back over. She smiles triumphantly.

"Pipes, why are you smiling?" Jason asks.

"No reason," she shrugs.

"This is so boring," Hazel complains.

"Do you want to quit?" I ask.

"No!" Annabeth says.

"It's been two hours!" Leo says.

"I'm sure it will end soon," Annabeth says.

"Percy, it's your turn," I say.

"I'm going to beat you, Grace," says Percy.

"Over my dead body," Jason replies determinedly.

"Hazel, that was not an invitation to go all child of Pluto," Piper clarifies. Hazel pretends to be disappointed.

"Percy, the only person you have hope of beating is Sparky," Leo says.

"Jason, I can't believe you are actually worse at Monopoly than Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says.

"I'm not bad at this game!" Jason says. He rolls a seven and lands on Annabeth's railroad. (Which she has all four of.)

Jason has no houses to sell back, nothing left to mortgage, and is three hundred and eight dollars short of the four hundred dollars he owes Annabeth.

"Yeah, you aren't that bad," Piper says sarcastically.

"Yes! It's over!" Leo exclaims.

"Dang it, I was on fire," Piper says. She had Boardwalk and Park Place with hotels. Wait didn't she mortgage Boardwalk? I don't know. I can't seem to remember.

So, obviously, Leo chases Piper with fire in his hand.

"Stop!" Piper says. Leo trips and falls on the game board. It goes up in flames.

"I just wanted to play a game like a normal group of friends. Why can't we be normal?" I sigh.

"We're demigods. We don't do normal," Percy answers.


End file.
